In the related art, a combine cycle plant is used, which includes a gas turbine unit having a gas turbine including a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine, and a steam turbine unit having a steam turbine and a waste heat recovery boiler (HRSG) (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In the gas turbine unit, air compressed using an air compressor is fed to the combustor, the air is heated along with a fuel supplied to the combustor, a high-temperature and high-pressure gas generated in the combustor is expanded in the turbine, and power in a first generator connected to the turbine is generated. In this case, a high-temperature (for example, 600° C.) exhaust gas is discharged from the gas turbine unit.
In the steam turbine unit, steam is generated in the waste heat recovery boiler using the exhaust gas, the steam is supplied to the steam turbine, power in a second generator connected to the steam turbine is generated, and steam is discharged from the steam turbine.
The steam discharged from the steam turbine is introduced to a heat exchange portion of a condenser, is cooled and condensed by cooling water such as sea water in the heat exchange portion, and is introduced to a water supply system of the waste heat recovery boiler as a condensate.